


Switch it Up

by iforgetlikeanelephant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, briefest mention of rimming, facial (again...how about that)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/iforgetlikeanelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn enjoys the attention of two gentlemen callers (because the summary deserves to be the classiest thing about the story considering it's pure smut and I have no idea how to summarize that).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch it Up

**Author's Note:**

> There's really no excuse for this, obviously I just have a kink for pretty boys all messed up and dirty and I had nothing better to do over the long holiday weekend (happy belated Thanksgiving to all those that "celebrate" it)

“You're doing so well, babe,” Liam praises, smoothing his hand across the small of Zayn's back. “You take my fingers so wonderfully,” he continues, his fingers twisting slightly against Zayn's prostate and causing him to moan brokenly around the cock in his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Niall says, his hand cupping the back of Zayn's head as he thrusts shallowly, eyes meeting Liam's. “He's such a fucking cock slut, I bet he'd suck anyone off as long as he's being filled from both ends,” he snarks, biting his lip as Zayn moans around his length again. 

Liam smiles in response as he eases his fingers out of the older male. “You ready for my cock, babe, or do you need more fingers?” he questions, preemptively rolling on a condom and slicking himself with lube. 

“Just fuck me, Liam, _please_ ,” Zayn practically sobs as he pulls off of Niall's cock with a slick sound. 

“Niall's right, you _are_ a little cock slut, aren't you? All flushed and begging for cock when you're already being filled so well by one. What make you think you _deserve_ it though, hmm, why should I give you what you want?” Liam teases as he lets the tip of his erection press against Zayn's slick and stretched hole. 

Zayn whines and arches his back, trying to push back against Liam but being held too tightly by his hands on his waist, keeping him still. “I've been good, I've been so good and, _God_ , I'll let you do anything you want to so long as you _fuck me_ ,” he says, voice wavering only slightly when Niall lets his own cock rest lightly against his Zayn's bottom lip. 

“ _Anything_?” Liam smirks at Niall suddenly before he continues, “I want you to get Niall to come before you do, using only your mouth of course, and then I want you to wait until I've come as well, all over that beautiful face of yours.”

Zayn feels his cheeks flush. “O-okay, yeah, _fuck_ , come on my face just _fuck me first_ , please,” he replies letting his tongue sneak out to lick over the tip of Niall's cock quickly lapping up the pre-cum that's gathering on there. 

“Lovely,” Liam says lightly, pushing his hips forward slightly, just enough so that the tip of his cock is surrounded by Zayn's tight heat. “Next time we should switch, Niall, you've gotta feel how tight he is,” he chokes out, his fingers flexing around Zayn's hips hard enough to leave bruises as he sinks deeper, his hips coming to rest against Zayn's ass. 

“We should,” Niall agrees,”his mouth is amazing,” he continues, letting out a moan as the tip of his cock touches the back of the older male's throat. Niall continues to let out tiny noises feeling himself drift closer to his orgasm as Zayn swallows around him, his throat fluttering wildly around the sensitive head. “So close,” Niall gasps, reaching the hand that's not twisted in Zayn's wrecked hair out to tangle his fingers with Liam's where his hand is resting in the middle of Zayn's shoulder blades. 

“C'mon, come in his mouth,” Liam urges, squeezing Niall's hand as Zayn moans around him, pulling back slightly when he feels Niall twitch slightly against his tongue, leaving only the head of the other male's cock in his mouth so that's it's easier to swallow Niall's cum. 

Liam uses the hand that was gripping Niall's tightly to wrap around his own base, trying to stave off his own orgasm as long as possible as Niall eases his overly sensitive cock out of Zayn's mouth. “Switch?” Niall questions as Liam continues to thrust shallowly, unable to push all the way in because his hand gets in the way where he's holding himself. 

Liam nods, quickly pulling out of Zayn and causing him to whine at the loss as he and Niall switch positions. “Don't worry, love, Niall's gonna take care of you,” he says lightly, brushing a thumb over Zayn's cheekbone with one hand as he's stripping his lube-slick condom off with the other. 

Niall smiles widely at Liam before he ducks down, pressing a kiss to the small of Zayn's back before moving further down. Using his hands to spread Zayn's ass apart, he blows lightly on the fluttering hole and lets himself grin at the absolutely wrecked moan that leaves Zayn's mouth. “Niall, _please_ ,” he begs, arching his back more in an attempt to get closer to Niall's mouth. Niall's only response is to let his tongue tease the other male's rim gently before easing the tip on slightly, Zayn going breathless at the sensation. 

“ _Shit,_ ” Liam groans, his hand moving quickly his cock, letting the tip brush over Zayn's bottom lip on every-other up stroke. “'m close, eyes, Zayn,” Liam warns, voice rough as Zayn looks up at him and lets his eyes flutter shut, his eyelashes resting against his cheeks. 

Niall pulls away from Zayn's ass just in time to watch Liam shiver in orgasm and paint Zayn's face with cum. “Wow,” Niall breathes out, sliding two fingers into Zayn in place of his tongue as Liam swipes two fingers down Zayn's cheek and offers them to Niall, the Irishman eagerly leaning forward to suck the fingers into his mouth. 

Niall finds Zayn's prostate with enough force to make him shiver and whine as he lets Liam's fingers slip out of his mouth. “Zayn, you've been so good, you can come now,” Liam says touching Zayn's shoulder lightly. Niall reaches his free hand to stroke Zayn's cock twice before he's letting out a choked off shout and orgasming, his hole clamping around Niall's fingers with enough force that he lets himself think about getting hard again. 

“ _Goddamn_ ,” Zayn breathes as Liam and Niall rearrange him, directing him away from the wet spot and forcing him to lie down, Liam curling around him as Niall goes to get a damp flannel to clean everyone off with. 

“So fucking _lazy_ ,” Niall laughs as he wanders back toward the bed, the damp flannel held loosely in his hand. 

“ _Shhh,_ ” Zayn hushes, batting uselessly at Niall's hands as he wipes at the mess on his face.

“Hurry up, we're _cold_ ,” Liam complains, tucking his face against the back of Zayn's neck and grinning against the sweaty skin. 

Niall rolls his eyes and tosses the flannel toward the dirty clothes pile. “Sorry I wanted Zayn to be able to see,” he says seriously, crawling up the bed from where he''s standing by the footboard and tucking his face against Zayn's chest. 

“Mhmm, I'll be sure to thank you in the morning but as of now you let my front get cold and I'll never forgive you,” Zayn complains, reaching up a hand to curl against the nape of Niall's neck. 

“Both of you be quiet, please, it's time to sleep,” Liam says, yawn evident in his voice as he pinches first Zayn's side and then Niall's. 

Niall squeezes his eyes shut and lets himself sink into the feeling of Zayn's hand and Liam's hand where he let it rest on his side after his half-assed attempt at a pinch and feels himself relax slightly. “ _Fine_ , sleep,” he agrees, feeling Zayn hum and start to pet his neck lightly as his breathing begins to even out, Liam already letting out a snore behind Zayn where he's curled up against his back.


End file.
